Once there was Eugeana
Anas opinion Ok so we are filiming a new episode of House of Anubis and Jade is really being silly (as always), i can't beleive what the script says for the end of the episode! Its is the most shocking this EVER, for me and Eugene! you would never guess what we have to do at the end of the episode!... Eugenes opinion I am always close to Tasie, ever scince on the show we were really close and my charcter (Jerome) Trusted Tasie's character (Mara) with everything that he did not trust anyone else with and as Burkley's character (eddie) said my character treats Tasie character like a queen and treats everyone else like pesants, but this is a compeleatley new thing that me and Ana have to do at the end of this episode we are shooting right know we have to do the unspecable which may affect our friendship in real life!... Reality Director: Ok everyone here are the new scripts (hands everyone the new script for a season 3 episode of house of anubis) learn it, love it but also learn it! Nathalia:This is really cool that we are kicking off new mysterys Brad: New charcters Jade:new bad guys Ana:new romance Alex: you can say that again (Smiles at the script) Ana:What? (looks at Alexs script) Eugene: What is it? (Looks at Alexs script) Ana:What are you meaning by new romance Alex:This is what i mean about new romance...(Points at script line) Ana:WHAT?! Eugene:me and Ana?! Jade;What is it? Alex:Eugene and Ana have to KISS! (Eugene and Ana look up at each other) Eugeana:NO WAY WOULD I KISS HER/HIM! Ana:Director this must be a mistake! Director:There is no mistake you and Eugene must kiss Jade:really? Tasie:really? Director: Amber must kiss Jerome which makes Jerome start liking her insted of Mara Eugene:Why? Director:New unexpected romance, you know to get more veiwers you need to do the unexpected like when the Collector was Rufus that was unexpected and when we put eddie and Patricia together they both were unexpected. Ana:Everyone could see eddie and Patricia together it was so obvious and Rufus was obviously the collector! Director: i am not changing the script the kiss stands! Ana:Are you sure this is Ok? Tasie:yeah Director: Yes its great one of my best ideas ever! No one will see it coming! Eugene:Why does Amber kiss Jerome anyway? Director:They were starring in a play together and their characters in the play kiss and then Jerome falls in love with Amber whats the big problem? (During Filming without Eugene and Ana in the scene yet) (Eugene walks over to Ana) Eugene:By the way i don't like the idea of us kissing Ana:Clearly! i don't either Eugene;how could the director think of such a crazy stunt? Ana:Stunt? Kissing me is a stunt is it? Eugene: Well yes! Ana:Ok if its such a crazy stunt we've got to reherse haven't we! (Ana kisses Eugene) (Eugene is reluctent to stop) (Ana pulls away) Ana: There was that so bad? (Walks away) Stunt? Eugene:Wow! (Near the end of filming before the kiss scene were Amber and Jerome are acting) Ana: (being Amber who is acting) but my dad says we aren't supposed to be together! Eugene: (Being Jerome who is acting) I know but i love you so much! Ana: (being Amber who is acting) i love you two! (Ana kisses Eugene) (Eugene again is reluctant to stop) (Ana pulls away) (Filming stops) Director:great i see you are getting on with the kiss very well you are deffinetley turning into mature adults! Ok everyone take five! Ana:is it a stunt anymore Eugene? Eugene:deffinetley not you showed me Ana:good! (walks away) (Alex come over to Eugene) Alex:Your doing quite well for being a first at kissing Ana i have not kissed her yet even though me and her are dating on the show Eugene:yeah Alex:ok dude i see a snack bar so i want to be the first! (Walks away) Eugene:Ok... (At the snack bar Ana and Alex are there) (Alex stuffs his face with a panini) Ana:Alex, Alex (stops him from stuffing his face more) is it ok to have a crush on someone even if they don't like them back? Alex:yeah sure like Jerome had a crush on Mara for a while even though she did not like him back Ana: Anyway, i think... i think...(Ana pulls Alex into Jade and Anas dressing room) alex; and we know are in your and Jades dressing room... Ana:Shh! I think i have a crush on Eugene ever scince i kissed him i started loving him! Alex:well thats ok, i think that you should tell him Ana:uck, i can't beleive im having advice from Alex,its like having advice from Alfie! (Leaves) Wait, i don't want you in my dressing room Alex:your and Jade's dressing room Ana:Whatever, OUT! (Alex walks out) (Over on the set) Director:Ok thats great (looking over replaying the camras shot episode) thats so realistic Ana and Eugene are really good actors! Eugene:(Walks over) Hey director can you pretend that thecamra mans finger was blocking the lense the scene when Ana and i kissed? Director:Why Eugene? Eugene:Just please!? Director:Ok fine, don't make me regret it! Eugene:Thank you you will never regret this! (Ana walks over) Ok here she comes!... Ana:hey director hey Eugene Eugene: Hi Ana Direcetor:(acting) NO, NO, NO! Ana:What is it Eugene:Yeah what is it? Director:the camera mans finger blocked the lense when you two kissed... Ana:What? Eugene:Oh great! Director:i know! Know what are we supposed to do? Eugene:We have to kiss again! Ana:OH NO! GREAT! (walks away) Eugene:Yeah thats great isn't it...NOT! (turns to director) Great job! Director:you owe me Eugene! Eugene:Of course! (Walks away) (Tasie is walking round the set and sees Eugene) Tasie:Eugene (Grabs his arm) Eugene:(looks at Tasie) Yes Tasie Tasie:i was wondering if you would ant to catch a movie tomrrow night? Eugene:Like a date? Tasie:Kinda (smiles) Eugene:i can't Tasie:Why not? Eugene:I have feelings for someone else Tasie:Who? Eugene:No one (walks away) Tasie:Eugene?! (grabs his arm again) Eugene: Fine its Ana! Tasie:ANA?! Eugene: yes now get off my back! (Walks away) Tasie:ANA! (Runs away to ana) (In Ana and Jades dressing room) (Tasie walks in) (Ana is putting on makeup) (jade is getting her clothes for the next anubis scene ready) Tasie:Ana! Ana:(Stops putting on makeup) yes Tasie Jade:Hi Tasie! Tasie:Yeah hi (Turns to Ana) (Tasie slaps Ana) Ana: What was that for?! Tasie:Eugene like you, (Turns to Jade) Eugene likes her! (Jade walks over) Jade:What?! Ana:really? tasie:its true! he told me himself! Jade;Ana please tell me you don't like him back... (Ana nervously smiles) ana:i don't... Tasie:What?! Ana! Ana:im sorry! i can't help my feelings! Jade:i have a plan Tasie:YES! what Jade? (jade smiles at Tasie) (Tasie starts smiling) Ana:what tell me?! (tasie and Jade smile at Ana) jade:He only likes you because you two kissed Tasie:so if we fake that we can't breathe jade:Eugene knows mouth-to-mouth! Ana:Why do you two care anyway? (Jade looks at tasie and Tasie looks at Jade) (They both run out) (later that day on the set) jade:Ok are you ready? Tasie:No, why do you get to be the one who kisses Eugene? jade;because i deseve him more, plus you've already kissed him on the show! Tasie:Still! Jade:Stop moaning! he coming lets go! (Walks out and lies on floor) Tasie: Oh my god! Jade collapsed! I can't find her pulse! Director:What? (runs to Jade) Eugene:What jade isn't breathing? Tasie:Yes! Eugene:Someone should help her! Tasie:you know mouth-to-mouth! Eugene:Yeah but...(Whispers) its Jade! Director:i'll do it i can't loose one of my cast members! (get on his knees) jade:(panicks) (Gets up) Im better now! (runs away with Tasie) Director:see i told you lot that i coulod cure people! (Everyone walks away) Oh whatever! (later on in Tasie and Nathalias dressing room) (tasie and jade are sitting on chairs) tasie:we can't let Eugene tell Ana he likes her or Ana tell Eugene she likes him because thats game over for us! jade:yeah, we need to keep an eye on them! (Eugene knocks on door) (Jade gets up and opens the door) jade: Eugene, are these for me? Tasie:Or me? Eugene: no, i came to ask where Ana is Jade:Shes in our dressing room Eugene:thanks (walks away) (jade closes the door) (Jade freezes figuring out what she had done) Tasie:oh no! (both run out to Ana and Jades dressing room) (outside Anas dressing room) (Eugene is outside her dressing room rehersing what he was going to say when he was going to tell ana he likes her) (tasie and Jade run and stop and hisde behind the wall when they see Eugene) Tasie:(panicking) What are we going to do if they both tell each other they like each other then we are toast! Jade;stop panicking we are going to stop him some how watch him (Watch from behind the wall) (Eugene knocks on anas door and hides the flowers behind his back) Jade:I've got an idea! (gets scissors out of her pocket) tasie:you keep scissors in your pocket? Jade:yes watch and learn little girl! (runs out) (Eugene is still waiting for Ana with flowers behind his back) (Jade runs behind Eugene without him knowing) (Jade cuts the flowers off the stems) (Jade runs away) (Ana opens the door) Ana:hi eugene what is it? Eugene:ok we have had our ps and downs, no wait, We hate each other, no! (Murmuers) flowers (Says this normally) Flowers! (shows the stems of the flowers) (ana puts her hand to her mouth) Ana:What are you doing Eugene? Eugene:nothing Ana:Ok then (Closes door) Eugene:No,wait. *sighs* (walks away) Tasie:Oh,you are good! Jade:i know! (walk away) (later that day outside Anas dressing room) (Ana opens her dressing room door) (Ana walks in to her dressing room) (Ana sees a heart shaped note on her wall) Ana:My dear Ana, i love you so much and im sorry for what happened earlier today, Maybe we can make it up by going to a movie and Pizza night? Eugene (Smiles) Better not show Tasie and Jade, i will note replie! (gets out red card and cuts out a heart) (Later Eugene walks into his dressing room and sees the heart shaped note) (Eugene walks over and reads it) Eugene:''Eugene, i am glad to go on a movie and pizza night with you tonight, and don't worry about what happened ealier, i forgive you and it was not your fault! I only have one request, don't tell Tasie and Jade i think they like you! lets say around about 5 for pizza? Can we both decide on the movie? Ana x ''(Smiles) Yes! (runs out to see Ana) (Eugene runs past Tasie and Jade who are sceaming another Eugeana sabotage) (Tasie and Jade look at each other and look back and Eugene and follow him) (eugene runs into Ana) (Tasie and jade are watching from behind the wall) Ana: Hi Eugene... (smiles) Eugene:(Smiles) Hello Ana... so i got your note Ana:I got yours! Eugene:and its great if we go to get Pizza at 5! and we can look at the cinema listing together!a Ana:great... i'll meet you in your dressing room in 5 minuites! (jade and Tasie look at each other) eugene:Ok Ana, (smiles while backing away) Bye Ana:Bye eugene (Smiles and backs away) (Jade and Tasie hide behind the wall while Ana walks past them not noticing them) (Jade and Tasie look at each other) tasie:You don't think they have a date do you? Jade:listen to them! Of course they Are! Game over Tasie:maybe we can observe their date? Jade:Tasie, for once its you thats come up with the brilliant idea we are going to spy on there date and make sure that their date goes horribly! (the two go off sceaming for their big plan) (Later at the pizza place) (Eugene and Ana are outside the pizza place) (Jade and Tasie are watching them from inside) Tasie:What if he lets her go through the door first that is very romantic jade:Its ok, i got this! Tasie:What did you do? jade:attached an invisible like rope to the door and if he does open the door and let Ana go through first i'll just pull it Tasie:Ok (eugene opens the door) Eugene:Ladys first (Lets Ana go through) jade:watch this (pulls rope) (door closes) Eugene:What? Ana:its ok you don't have to Eugene:ok but you still go first Ana:(Opens door) thanks though Eugene:its ok (Follows her in with a worried look on his face) Jade: I've come prepared for this aswell!